


A very Jily time

by edmarkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jily Challenge, M/M, happy maruaders, i love them all so much, what i would give for a marauders book with a happy ending, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmarkey/pseuds/edmarkey
Summary: A collection of happy Marauders oneshots and headcanons, with lots of fluff and Jily! Range from school days, to Wolfstar, to Jily wedding- nothing smutty just cute prompts to ignore the pain that is being a Marauders stan. Most are fairly short.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, The Marauders - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Jily, Marauders Era





	1. Desperate times call for desperate measures

_My favorite Lilypad,_

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs cordially invite you to a midsummer get together for our year at Number 16 Godric’s Hollow Lane. Please write back immediately if you plan to attend, as this is a large, formal event that will need lots of planning._

_I’ll pick you up if so._

  * _Padfoot_



The parchment burned away as she read it, leaving a pile of lily flowers on Lily’s fingers. She rolled her eyes, Sirius had turned 17 a month ago and hadn’t missed an opportunity to rub it in to everyone that he could do magic wherever he wanted. 

_Nice try Black,_

_Not sure when “formal and large get together” translated to getting locked at the Potter’s (I recognize the address from the Howler’s.) If I were that gullible, I would have fallen for it the last few times we were just “meeting friends in Hogsmeade.”_

_Please don’t get any ideas, it’s Christmas and I could deal without having to see a certain toe-rag._

  * _Lily_



Lily attached the letter to the leg of her brown-spotted owl Flij and sent it off to the Potter’s, where it was common knowledge Sirius stayed. Through prefect duty with Remus, she had started to find Sirius, Remus and Peter slightly less insufferable to be around, but the Christmas invite meant James was still up to his usual antics, even if he was just using Sirius to write it. 

Lily woke the day after Christmas and suspiciously enough hadn’t gotten an answer from Sirius, and she hoped that meant they had found other things to do besides annoy her during the holidays. Lily sure wished she had something else to do, seeing as this Christmas was even more awkward than usual. Tuney had wanted to spend the day with her boyfriend Vernon’s family, and was even more hostile than last year towards Lily after not being able to go, and Lily was no longer on speaking terms with Severus. Remus had written saying him and Peter were going over to the Potter’s as well, which made Lily feel bad on behalf of Mr. and Mrs.Potter, having to deal with the four of them. Another reason Lily was glad she didn’t have to go over, Lily told herself, she didn’t want to burden the Potter’s anymore than she had to.

As if she had jinxed it herself, she heard a tapping on her window. She turned and recognized Sirius riding his motorbike, seated in front of Mary Macdonald, who was grinning mischievously. Remus was clustered into a sidecar, his eyes, as always, fastened onto a book. He looked up and gave a slight wave, at least having the decency to look embarrassed on behalf of his friends.

“Oi Lilyflower! come on!” Sirius called 

She shot a scathing look at Mary for directing him to her house, but she just shrugged apologetically and smirked. 

“Nope. Definitely Not. I have to deal with you and Potter 250 days of the year, I don’t think my brain can take anymore.” Lily called out. Sirius just twiddled with his wand,

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“Are my bestfriend and her boyfriend threatening to kidnap me? I’m a prefect you know I could give you detention.”

“You see Moony here threatens to suspend us on a daily basis, and seeing as I’m still in school, we’re kind of numb to it. Alas, Lilykins, you leave us no choice.” The bastard sighed, and tapped his wand to her window, freezing everything in Lily’s room, including her legs. Sirius strode over, grabbed her beneath the armpits and hauled her out the window, while Lily muttered something about arrogant 17-year-olds. 

“Does Potter realize getting your best friend to kidnap someone on your behalf isn't the best way to get a girl?” Lily shouted 

“We just enjoy the pleasure of your company Evans, wasn’t aware anyone mentioned Potter; but funny you think of him.” Sirius called back, swinging Lily in between him and Mary on the motorcycle and taking off into the clear night sky, the wind brushing his mane back in Lily’s face. As they flew above Severus’s house, Sirius suddenly jerked the motorcycle, causing Lily’s still paralyzed legs to go swinging over the side. 

“Oh no!” Mary exclaimed with as much sarcasm she could possibly pack into the phrase, “How on Earth did Sirius lose control of the motorcycle.” 

There was a brief silence and then Remus put down his book, making a big show of looking over the side, and then said as if he was reading a script, “Oh no. If someone were to fall off the motorcycle, it would lead to their tragic demise.” 

Mary then jerked forward, falling dramatically and pushing Lily over the side of the motorbike in the process. Despite herself, Lily screamed as she pummeled down to the ground below. 

Lily suddenly spotted a red and gold streak coming from the ground, speeding towards her. Next thing she knew, a pair of warm, muscled arms were gripping her waist and she was being saddled over a broom. As her heart stopped pounding in her ears, she was able to make out a roaring of laughter coming from above and the undoubtedly cinnamon smell of James Potter wrapped around her. 

“Evans, I was so scared there, I thought you were going to fall.” James said with a bit too much worry forced into his voice. Lily saw Peter running out from behind a bush, clapping at James’s stunt. 

“Ya, honestly, I lost control of my broom and you could have died, good thing that James’s natural superior skills in everything were able to save you Lily.” Remus called out. 

“Yep. And good thing Evans wasn’t wearing a skirt, too.” Sirius shouted. 

Lily rolled over and stuck her finger up at Black on the motorcycle. “Haha. Very funny.” She glared up at Sirius and Mary, turned and shoved Potter off the broom, so that he rolled onto the ground 10 feet below, his glasses pushed up to the rim of his nose, his hair sticking to the grass. Lily pointed the broom up and sped off, leaving James grinning on the ground, and Lily wondering why on Earth she had known Potter smelled like Cinnamon.


	2. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, this one's mostly wolfstar, but it was so so fun to write, and I love these two to pieces, so hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (The general idea of wolfstar loving Muggle music + David Bowie definitely set in my head from ATYD by MsKingBean89, thx for that masterpiece)

“REMUS! LOOK AT THIS!” Remus blinked awake, vaguely aware he was in the common room, hunched over a pile of books. Sirius was waving a piece of paper frantically in front of his face. 

“Wow, slow down I can’t read it there,” He said groggily.

“It’s David Bowie. And Queen. In one venue. At the same time. In Edinburgh.” Sirius finally said, having to pause in between each sentence to jump up and down. Lily and James had finally clued into what was going on, and both put away their books eagerly. It was common knowledge Sirius had been obsessed with David Bowie and Freddie Mercury since Remus had introduced him to it second year. 

“Ooh, sweet, when is it?” Lily asked. 

“June 21st.” 

“That’s the first day of NEWTS though, isn’t it Remus?”

“Yea, guess it is,” Remus said, staring off into space. James knew the look well enough.

“You’re not considering going, are you Moony? You’ve been studying for NEWTS for eight years? I mean, I’d be all down for it, but you Remus? It’s not your *time of month* right Remus?” James whispered.

Lily snorted “And you wonder why there was a rumor going around at one point that Moony was trans, always going on whispering about his *little problem* once a month.”

“I mean yes,” Remus said, not really listening to any arguments, “But David Bowie. And Queen..”

“Exactly!” Sirius chimed in. “What if Freddie Mercury dies this year, and we skipped it because of some test. This is way more important.”

“Now hold on, we’re not just skipping exams, I’ve worked too hard on this. But if I die before I lay my eyes on David Bowie... Godric help me.”

“Remus! You can’t miss exams though, you’re the reason half of the school is passing,” Peter chimed in from the other side of the room. 

Remus was starting to think more rationally, he couldn’t miss any chance to study for NEWTS, he had been preparing for these his whole life. He wasn’t like Sirius, he didn’t have a huge inheritance waiting for him, this was his only chance to prove himself. 

“Of course we won’t miss exams, Moony, but we can just move them around a bit? It’ll take some of the stress away and you'll end up doing better.” Sirius looked at Remus with his puppy dog eyes, and Remus sighed, starting to plan ways to get around the NEWTS. Sirius, sensing Remus’s resolve waning, gave his classic Sirius Black grin, the one that made all of Remus’s remaining rational thoughts disappear. 

“That could work-”

“You’re suggesting we steal a time turner?” Lily gaped. Remus paused 

“You know, that sounds like a much better idea-”

“Except the fact that the only Time-Turners are locked in the Department of Mysteries. We’ve tried every year.” James finished.

“Of course you have.”

“And we’ve used every excuse in the books,” Peter sighed. “McGonagall would be suspicious even if we all dropped dead right here.”

“Which is why we need to use someone she trusts,” James said. 

Four pairs of eyes turned towards Lily Evans. 

“I kind of walked into this, didn’t I.” Lily sighed at James. 

“Bambi you’re basically a marauder now” Sirius had been trying a variety of nicknames on Lily since she started dating James, ranging from Mrs.Prongs to various flower puns, but none of them had really stuck except “Evans.” 

Which is how the morning of June 1st, Sirius and Remus found themselves crouched in their dorm room, making a general ruckus and waiting for Lily to do her part. It turned out kind-hearted Lily, who rarely told outright lies, turned bright red when telling a fallacy, and so she had adapted her usual method of “half-truths,” which she said had never failed her thus far. 

James and Peter were out on the Quidditch field, as it would never work for just the four of them and they needed an alibi. They had scattered an empty chocolate container on the floor, scattered with a hint of Essence of Insanity Lily had brewed in the girls bathroom. Remus had been more than happy to eat the entire box before the potion was sprinkled, and as this was widely known as a characteristic behavior of his, it would be easy for someone to target him in that way. 

Remus heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and he tapped Sirius, who was clawing at the sheets as Padfoot, and they both started jumping around, grabbing each other's backs and wrestling. 

Lily burst up the stairs, red in the face, followed closely by Professor McGonagall, who for a moment just stared at the room in horror. Remus started jabbering in Sindarin, the language from Lord of the Rings that he was confident no one else at Hogwarts was nerdy enough to know. Sirius climbed onto the ceiling fan and started swinging upside down like a monkey, clearly having the time of his life. 

“I heard a noise while I was studying Professor-came upstairs and they had just gone berserk.” Lily was clearly very close to laughter, and tried to cover it up by crying into her sleeve McGonagall looked at them all suspiciously, although Lily was Head Girl, it was known throughout the school she was dating Head Boy James Potter, who was still a Marauder. Lily seemed to be thinking along the same lines and jumped in 

“And poor Remus, he had studied so hard for his NEWTS, I’m sure he’s devastated.”

“Mr.Black, Mr.Lupin cease this infernal nonsense at once.” They were going to need something more drastic.

Sirius glanced at Remus, and then swung down from the chandelier, taking his shirt and jacket off with it. He winked at Mcgonagall and started greasing his hair back, raising his eyebrows, and doing a very suggestive dance at the same time. Lily choked and attempted to turn it into a cough. If they were caught Sirius was never going to live it up. “Oi Minnie, fancy a dance?” 

Fortunately, Mcgonagall had found the chocolate, and sniffed it, her nostrils flaring up. 

“I think.. but can’t be sure.. Ms.Evans, please go fetch Professor Slughorn.”

Lily returned with Professor Slughorn and Madame Pomfrey, both looking absolutely befuddled at the state of the dorm room. Remus felt slightly guilty when he saw Madame Pomfrey, she had taken care of him after every full moon for years, what would she say if they got caught? Slughorn sniffed the box. 

“Oh dear, Essence of Insanity. I don’t think a bezoar will work on them, and the antidote is quite hard to brew. Poppy, do you have any on hand?”

“I think we might have to transfer the boys to St.Mungos.” Madame Pomfrey said. 

“But the question remains, who would do such a thing? Maybe someone hoping to sabotage their chances at the NEWTS?” Slughorn asked. 

“Well, I assure you there will be a full investigation into the matter.” McGonagall said sternly “Ms. Evans, I trust you to inform Mr.Potter and Mr.Pettigrew of the matter? Well, boys, I apologize if there is a semblance of you still in there, we do need to transport them somehow. _Petrificus Totalus!”_

Remus felt every muscle in his body seize up and he went rigid as a board. It was agony, he felt even more trapped than he did in the Shrieking Shack. His only consolation was being petrified facing Sirius, whose face was frozen into a grin. They were really doing this; sneaking out of the castle on the one day Remus had been preparing for ages. What cliff did he jump off of that landed him paired with Sirius Black? 

Remus felt a warmth in his limbs and slowly shook them awake, feeling like he stepped out of a blizzard. They had been at St.Mungos for an hour now and had been force-fed the antidote to Essence of Insanity. Lily had made sure there were no adverse side effects to taking the antidote and had equipped them with a vial to take just in case. 

Remus patted his pockets to make sure he still had James’s cloak and then called for a nurse. 

A young woman walked in, beaming at them. “Oh! You two are up. That’s so great to hear. Feeling-,” she struggled for the word

“Sane?” Remus offered. She smiled and performed the obligatory sanity tests deemed necessary in the Wizarding World, (performing basic incantations, reciting the rules of Quidditch). 

Sirius sat up eagerly “Can we head back to Hogwarts, please? We don’t want to miss our NEWTS!” 

The nurse looked uneasy “We really intended to keep you here for another day, just to check up on everything.”

“What if we go to the hospital wing at school? I’ll go ahead and send a Patronus message to school letting them know.” Sirius said, using the manners ingrained in him as a child. After a few more minutes of wrangling, they were both on the street outside the hospital, with the promise that they were meeting Mcgongagall in Hogsmeade. 

Sirius did end up sending a Patronus, but the message was disguised as a hospital nurse, and Remus imitated a female voice 

“ _St. Mungo’s shall keep Mr.Black and Mr.Lupin for another night, as they are still feeling the side effects of the potion. Mr.Black keeps muttering about his rejections from the Yule Ball by a Professor, which we see as a sure symptom of lingering insanity.”_ Sirius snorted

“That never gets old.” 

They both ducked into a Muggle bathroom to change into their concert clothes. Sirius had impulsively bought several pairs of black pants, leather jackets and Doc Martens after seeing Malcolm Mclaren, manager of the Sex Pistols, wearing them in a magazine. When Sirius came out of the stall, Remus was at a loss for words. He would never, ever get over Sirius Black wearing a leather jacket he decided. Even if he had to stay in the 70s forever. 

“Do I look Punk enough?” Sirius asked. 

“Absolutely dashing,” Remus replied with a wink and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Sirius blushed, and for a moment all thoughts of the concert went out of Remus’s head. 

“You know there was probably a much easier way to do this,” Sirius said as they pulled on the cloak. 

Remus grabbed his arm, preparing to apparate “But none nearly as dramatic,” he said. Remus wasn’t one for petty rule-breaking, but when he did, he went all in. 

They both managed to apparate directly by the barrier, blending in in the sea of fans. Sirius summoned a plate of Nachos from a stand, and they both dug in.

Half an hour later, they were both buzzed and Remus found his eyes fixed on Freddie Mercury as he danced. 

“Damn” they both muttered at the same time. Remus grinned as he heard the lyrics to his favorite song, the one that always brought back happy memories of Sirius. 

_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_

_We can do the tango just for two_

_I can serenade and gently play on your heartstrings  
_

_Be a Valentino just for you_

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus and they both swayed, singing 

_Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy_

_What’re you doing tonight, hey boy?_

_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_

_That’s because I’m a good old fashioned lover boy_

Later that night, when David Bowie took the stage, Remus found himself completely lost in the music. All he knew was Sirius’s arm around his waist as they both leaned over the barrier, hands outstretched to reach Bowie. 

“I touched him!” Sirius screamed. “Moony, I touched David Bowie! I’m never washing this hand." Remus took his hand in his own and kissed it, holding it up to the sky. 

“He touched David Bowie!” Remus screamed over the noise, both caught up in the moment.

Remus didn’t remember much else that night, except waking up rolled in a tent with Sirius. In the morning they sent another Patronus to Mcgonagall and Apparated to Hogsmeade. She took one look at the both of them and shook her head, a small smile on her face. 

“Well, I’m glad you both seem to have your sanity back,” was all she said 

“Do you think it was the weed that gave us away?” Sirius said. 

Remus looked down “Yea, that and the fact that we’re both still wearing Doc Martens.” Sirius looked down at his feet, still clad in the Muggle shoes from the night before, and they both fell into hysterics, giggling the whole way back to the school. 

Waiting for them when they got back to the castle were not James and Peter, but Mary and Marlene, who hugged them both and then demanded why they were not invited. 

“You planned the most over the top ditch day in Hogwarts history, and didn’t invite me?” Mary demanded. 

It was all Remus could do to make it back to the common room and not pull Sirius into the nearest empty cupboard.


End file.
